El encuentro entre la luz y la ezperanza
by diginaru 4 ever
Summary: kari se muda de ciudad y esta triste por eso pero algo en la nueva ciudad le hara cambiar de opinion
1. el comienzo o el fin ?

bueno hola a todos primeramente bueno este sera mi 1º fic que sera un takari bueno espero les guste

recuerden digimon no me pertenece,pertenece a toei animacion

* * *

capitulo 1

el comienzo o el fin

hikari estaba dormida dulcemente dormida en su habitacion tranquilamente cuando

tai:kari despierta ya¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

kari:pero que pasa tai? pregunta exaltada

tai:lo olvidaste cierto?

kari:buueno..... supongo que si de que se trata?

tai:nos mudamos hoyyyyyyy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

kari:ahhhhhhhhhhhh es verdad casi lo olvidaba

tai:ufff mejor bajemos a desayunar

kari:ok

bajaron al comedor a comer

mama:ohh cariño ya despertaste que bueno

kari:buenos dias mama pero donde esta papa?

mama:bueno el fue a llevar las cosas mas pesadas al aeropuerto

kari:ummmm ok

tai:bueno mama ya me voy a mi ultima practica

mama:ok

kari:oye tai espera un momento

tai:que?

kari:ya ordenaste tus maletas para el viaje?

tai:no te preocupes kari ya la termine a noche dice con cara de niño bueno

kari se acerca lentamente a tai y...

kari:quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermano? dice ahorcandolo (n/a xD)

tai:eh traquila kari soy yo dice con un poco de aire

kari lo suelta

kari:ummmm mas te vale dice mirandolo de reojo

tai:bueno entonces ahora si me voy

mama:ok ^^U

tai sale a su practica

kari:oye mama

mama:dime cariño

kari:como a que hora sale nuestro avion?

mama:dejame pensar creo que dentro de 3 horas amor

kari:entonces.... creo que me da tiempo para visitar mis lugares favoritos por ultima vez

mama:ok ^^

kari va saliendo por la puerta cuando

mama:oye cariño

kari:dime mama

mama:no vas a desayunar?

kari:mejor ponmela para llevar porque voy a casa de mariela(n/a su mejor amiga)

mama:ok

kari toma su comida en eso cuando va a salir ...

mama:oya kari

kari:digame

mama:mandale este pastel a la mama de mariela

kari:ok

kari toma el pastel y cuando va a salir...

mama:kari

kari:dime mama ^^U

mama:mejor llevate tus maletas a casa de mariela para que vallas directo al aeropuerto despues de que salgas de ahi

kari:ok

kari toma las maletas y sale del departamento y cuando llega al ascensor (n/a: mariela vivia 6 pisos mas arriba) dice DAÑADO

kari:que¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ahora a subir pisos

despues de una o otra caida de kari en las escaleras porfin llego al departamento de mariela

kari:ufffffffff ya llegue toca la puerta toc toc toc

mariela:espera un momento kari ya voy

kari:como sabra que soy yo?

mariela abre la puerta y deja pasar a kari

kari:pregunto como sabias que era yo?

mariela:porque un toc significa que llago mi papa,2 toc significa que llego mi novio,y 3 significa que llegaste tu

kari:bueno si tu lo dices ah por cierto dale esto a tu mama

marielaa:ok

despues de una LARGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA conversacion tipica de chicas kari ve la hora y ve que es tarde

kari:ohhhh me tengo que ir

mariela:cuanto falta para que despegue tu avion?

kari:30 minutos

mariela:pero que haces todavia aqui adios

kari:adios

mariela:no pierdas contacto

kari:ok

kari sale disparada al aeropuerto hasta que llega y ve a su familia

kari:disculpen la demora les explico¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

tai:no hay tiempo de explicaciones dice mientras empuja a kari hacia la entrada del avion

kari:ok ok ya entendi

kari y su familia entran en el avion y se sientan en puestos diferentes ,kari observaba la vista mientras decia

kari:adios tokio nunca te olvidare(n/a: si vivian en tokio)

kari cerro los ojos y se dormio pero al rato la desperto y ese algo era...

* * *

bueno que les parecio el 1º capitulo

espero sigan leyendo y dejen sus rewiens


	2. La llegada a Odaiba

Genial continuare el fic

Aquí algo

Si esta dentro de un * es una acción

Si esta dentro de // es un pensamiento

Si es (n/a) nota de autor

Y digimon no me pertenece

Bueno eso es todo disfrútenlo ^^

* * *

kari cerro los ojos y se durmió pero al rato la despertó y ese algo era Tai

Tai: oye kari despierta, despierta ¡¡¡¡

Kari: *despierta exaltada* ahhhhhh pero que quieres Tai estaba durmiendo dice molesta

Tai: lo siento, no quería despertarte pero nesecito preguntarte algo

Kari: //mas te vale sea importante// y dime que quieres?

Tai: era para preguntarte si querías maní?

Kari: ^^U emmm solamente me despertaste para eso tai?

Tai: no mamá me esta preguntando que te pregunte a ti si no se te quedó el celular o algo?

Kari: y ahora es que lo vas a preguntar ^^U

Sra yagami: *desde asientos atrás*tai yo no te mande a preguntarle eso -.-

Tai: ah cierto mamá pregunta si estas bien? lo que pasa es que vió como ida

Kari: dile que si estoy bien y que no se preocupe

Tai: aja y la respuesta a la otra pregunta?

Kari: no quiero maní -.-

Tai: ok *se va a su asiento*

Kari: este viaje si que esta largo *bosteza* creo que seguiré durmiendo *ve por la ventanilla*

Al final kari no pudo contra el cansancio y esta cayó dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventanilla, el sol estaba radiante ese día y iluminaba el rostro de hikari la cual empezó a soñar algo muy peculiar

Sueño

Aparece hikari cuando ella tenía 8 años, estaba en un parque jugando en el columpio con su hermano tai

Kari: que súper es esta cosa, por cierto como se llama?

Tai: se llama columpio ^^ , oye tienes calor verdad?

Kari: si un poco y tu?

Tai: igual, mejor iré a comprar unos helados de que sabor quieres el tuyo?

Kari: ummm de fresa

Tai: ok , espera aquí un segundo ^^ *va a comprar los helados*

Kari: ok no tardes

De pronto el cielo se puso de un negro aterrador, se veía un vacío interminable, no se veía un alma, hikari estaba muy asustada, buscaba rápidamente a su hermano mayor y por mas que veía desesperadamente no encontraba a tai

Kari: tai ven por favor no me dejes sola gritó la pobre kari (n/a: u.u)

La pobre hikari se sentía sola sin esperanza, abandonada, sin el característico brillo en sus ojos que acostumbraba tener, hasta que escuchó una voz misteriosa(n/a: no se hagan ya deben saber quien es)

¿?????: No te preocupes yo estoy aquí, yo te protegeré

Kari: de verdad ¿

¿?????: si

Kari antes de caer desmayada solo alcanzo a ver a una cosa enorme y negra que bajaba, y mientras que del extraño solo vio una luz amarilla intensa que radiaba todo el oscuro lugar.

Fin del sueño

Tai: oye kari despierta ¡¡¡¡¡¡

Kari: no por favor no me lleves

Tai: kari despierta ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Kari: *despierta asustada* tai tuve una pesadilla fue horrible

Tai: tranquila fue solo un sueño *la abraza*

Kari: gracias pero mejor vete a tu asiento

Tai: si *se va a su asiento otra vez*

Piloto: señores pasajeros ya estamos descendiendo, abróchense sus cinturones

Kari: bueno aquí estamos Odaiba *se abrocha su cinturón* (n/a: aclaro Vivian en Tokio y se mudaron a Odaiba)

Después se bajaron del avión tomaron un taxi hasta la casa que les correspondía a los yagami. Luego de un rato llegaron al apartamento nuevo, kari lo primero que hizo fue escoger una habitación para ella sola, como todavía estaba un poco alterada por el sueño que tuvo decidió ir a caminar

Kari: mamá voy a salir a respirar aire fresco

Sra yagami: ok pero ten cuidado en la calle

Kari: ok *sale del apartamento*

Después de que kari saliera del apartamento, se dirigía al ascensor tropezó con…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capi, disculpen por hacerlo tan corto lo que pasa es que estoy full ocupado con mis exámenes

Espero sus reviews ^^


	3. Una nueva amiga

Bueno aquí continua mi fic espero lo lean y que les agrade

Aviso: lo siguiente que pondré lo haré siempre

Si esta dentro de un * es una acción

Si esta dentro de // es un pensamiento

Si es (n/a) nota de autor

Y digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Después de que kari saliera del apartamento, se dirigía al ascensor tropezó con una chica de cabello morado que venia acompañada de un pequeño chico, a lo que hikari le calculaba a la chica unos 15 años y al chico unos 8 o 9

Kari: emmm lo siento estaba distraída

Yoley: no preocupes fue culpa nuestra no es verdad cody

Cody: si fue nuestra culpa lo sentimos, emmm yoley esta bien el pastel?

Yoley: si aquí esta *voltea a ver el pastel pero no esta* rayos donde esta?

Kari: no es ese de hay dice señalando a las escaleras

Cody: si es ese mejor lo agarro* lo toma*

Yoley: uffff pensé que se iba a caer

Kari: disculpen mi ignorancia me llamo kari *le da mano a yoley* un gusto*le da la mano a cody* un placer conocerte

Ambos al unísono: igualmente

Kari: y ustedes viven aquí?

Yoley: si yo vivo aquí unos pisos más arriba

Cody: 2 mas arriba para ser exacto

Yoley: ¬¬ y cody vive uno mas arriba

Kari: yo vivo allá dijo señalando su apartamento

Yoley: entonces eres la chica nueva cierto?

Kari: si

Yoley: estoy segura de que te gustara el vecindario es muy tranquilo y

Cody: entonces este pastel es de tu familia

Kari: gracias, pero voy de salida si quieres dámelo me lo llevo conmigo y se lo doy a mi mamá cuando vuelva

Yoley: o mucho mejor que tal si cody va a tu casa, entrega el pastel y kari y yo vamos a la ciudad

Cody: si además tengo clase de kendo en 30 minutos

Yoley: esta bien

Ya en el ascensor

Yoley: kari y de donde vienes?

Kari: de Tokio

Yoley: en fin te enseñaré la ciudad y asi aprovechas me acompañas a comprar unos zapatos

Kari: ok

Después de una larga tarde de chicas, kari y yoley fueron al supermercado de la familia de yoley

Kari: que lugar mas grande de verdad es de tu familia?

Yoley: si, por cierto en que año vas en la secundaria?

Kari: estoy orgullosamente en 2º de secundaria y tu?

Yoley: pase para 3º

Kari: genial exclamó la castaña

Yoley: por cierto que hora es?

Kari: *ve su reloj* umm veamos son la 5 p.m., por dios es tarde debo irme

Yoley: si quieres te acompaño al edificio

Kari: esta bien

Sra inoue: yoley recuerda que debes quedarte hoy a ayudarme con la tienda

Yoley: mamá me puedo tomar la tarde libre si?

Sra inoue: pero ayer te tomaste la tarde libre, además me prometiste que te quedarías hoy

Yoley: esta bien mamá, lo siento kari pero debo quedarme

Kari: no te preocupes gracias por enseñarme la ciudad *sale del supermercado*

Kari empezó a caminar por la ciudad, empezó a pensar sobre el sueño que tuvo en el avión ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar muy bien ya que andaba con yoley, se preguntaba si ese sueño sería una señal o un mal presagio no termino de pensar cuando ya estaba en la puerta de su casa .

Kari: *abre la puerta* ya llegué

Sra yagami: que bien que llegaste hija te encuentras bien?

Kari: si mientras entra a su habitación

Sra yagami: por cierto ya te inscribí en la secundaria

Kari: que bien y tai?

Sra yagami: esta durmiendo

Kari: ok será mejor yo tambien me duerma *entra a su habitación y se tira en su cama*

* * *

Bueno asi termina este capitulo espero les aya gustado

Espero sus reviews


End file.
